Illegitimate Temptation
by Pairtree
Summary: CHAP 3 IS NOW UP!Saku's family died when she was 5 She was adopted into the Daidouji's family and she changed from there Now she's a cold hearted btch. They go to hong Kong to meet...betta summary inside. 3rd genre romance! SxS ExT! RR!
1. Default Chapter

Illegitimate Temptation   
  
Hello! This is my 3rd fan fic! 'Illegitimate Temptation'. I hope you all enjoy this fic and please leave a review! Oh yea and in this story there is no Clow cards so that means no Kero but Eriol, Sakura, and Syaoran still have magic ok? Yea I know it's weird but this is my story and I want them to have magic but with no Clow cards and stuff like that. SxS and ExT haven't met ok? Some of the characters might be a little bit OOC.  
  
Characters are all 17 in this story.  
  
Summary: At the age of 5, Sakura lost her family from a car accident. Daidouji Sonomi had taken her in her care. Now, ever since Sakura changed from kind and warm hearted to mean and cold, but she acts nice to Tomoyo, her best friend and cousin and she is known around the campus as the 'Ice Queen'. But this year, Tomoyo and Sakura go to Hong Kong because Sonomi decided to start her toy company there. But what will happen when our Ice Queen meets the Ice King in their new campus? SxS, ExT and Mx?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that! CLAMP owns that! Not me! Oh! And this story plot is also owned by me, so if anyone has the same story idea, well I didn't got it from you ok?? Cause I just thought it up just now and I haven't read any stories that have the same story line as me.  
  
Chapter 1: Let's Go!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Briiiing!! Briiiing!!  
  
"Some one get the phone!!" yelled Sakura still in bed  
  
Briiiing!! Briiiing!!  
  
"The phone!" yelled Sakura getting irritated  
  
Briiiing!! Briiiing!!  
  
"Arrrrrrrgh!" growled Sakura in frustration. She pulled the covers away and stomped out of bed and went to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello?" asked Sakura, well more like snarled.  
  
"Hello, is Mrs Daidouji there?" asked a woman on the other line (AN: Oh yea, since Sonomi adopted Sakura into the family Sakura's last name turned into Daidouji, but she doesn't think of Tomoyo and Sonomi as mother and sister, more like aunt and cousin ok?)  
  
"Hold on" said Sakura opening her bedroom door and yelling out "Aunt Sonomi! Phone for you!" Then slamming it again and waiting for someone to pick up from the other line. Sakura heard someone pick up from the other line and turned the phone off.  
  
She opened her closet and picked out something to wear. Most of her clothes were only black and white. You would never see her wear another color unless it's on the black/white shirt or pants. She took out some black baggy pants and a black top that says in front 'I would be good if I could…..' and on the back it says 'but I can't so I won't' printed in hot pink. She brushed her shoulder length hair that had red (AN: and I mean red, as in pastel red) streaks in it. She put on a pair of white ankle socks and white and blue adidas shoes. To top the outfit off she put on her favorite red dog collar (AN: You know to make her look real punkish! Cause after all she is a punk) She took one last look in the mirror and went down stairs.  
  
~*~IN THE KITCHEN~*~  
  
Sakura saw Tomoyo sitting at the eating table with her breakfast and Aunt Sonomi on the phone.  
  
Tomoyo was wearing a baby blue skirt and a white tank top. She had on a white jacket and wearing blue sandals. Her hair was in a high pony tail.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura" said Tomoyo cheerfully  
  
"Ohayo" mumbled Sakura as she took a seat and started to eat.  
  
Sonomi gave Sakura a quick smile before carrying on with her conversation.  
  
~*~FEW MINS AFTER~*~  
  
Sonomi finished talking and put the phone down.  
  
"Well girls, I have some news for you" said Sonomi  
  
The 2 girls looked at Sonomi with interest, wondering what the news was.  
  
"We are moving to Hong Kong" said Sonomi  
  
"WHAT?! WHY?!?" yelled Tomoyo, Sakura just gave Sonomi a nod  
  
"Because I want to build another company there, it will help me with my expenses" said Sonomi  
  
Tomoyo settled down, she can do nothing but accept her mother's decision.  
  
"So when are we moving?" asked Sakura  
  
"Tonight at 11, when you come back from school your stuff will already be packed so no need to worry about that" said Sonomi (AN: Remember she's rich so they have servants to do their stuff for them and all)  
  
"Ok" they said in unison  
  
The 2 girls headed out of the mansion and got into Sakura's black Subaru WRX with tinted windows and gold mags (AN: That's my dream car *_*). They drove off to school with Tomoyo speaking as Sakura kept silent but listened to her best friend fill her in on school gossip.  
  
~*~AT SCHOOL~*~  
  
Sakura parked the car and the 2 got off. They walked in as they past people. Some whispering things like "I can't believe their best friends, I mean they look totally different" or "Look's like the Ice Queen arrived" and other things like that.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura were use to it by now. Ever since they entered Tomeoda Elementary School Sakura was known as the 'Ice Queen' because, she wasn't the normal average girl, who smiles, laughs and acts all girly. She was rude, mean and very cold to people except for her best friend of course. But with Tomoyo, she was the complete opposite of Sakura and still is. She's kind, caring and sweet. Even though Sakura is so mean, guys still like her from her beauty. You could say she's a punk princess, beautiful but deadly. But with Sakura, she's very protective of her friend Tomoyo. Every time a guy would try to approach Tomoyo Sakura will give them her famous death glare to tell them to back off. Tomoyo is the same with Sakura, she cares a lot for her like a little sister and with that they share a special bond. (AN: Don't worry this is not a Tomo and Saku fic, I don't have anything against gays but I just don't like to write about that stuff *shudders*)  
  
They entered their class and sat down in their seats. Then the teacher came in and started the lesson.  
  
~*~AFTER SCHOOL~*~* (AN: Can't be bothered to write about their day at school because believe me, it'll be very boring)  
  
The girls got back and went to their rooms.  
  
"What are you going to wear when we leave Saku?" asked Tomoyo excitedly  
  
"Well, I was thinking of wearing the same as I am now?" said Sakura  
  
"WHAT?! I am not going to let you wear the same clothes, I'll guess u have to make you a new outfit!" exclaimed Tomoyo gleefully  
  
Sakura sighed in defeat, knowing that her friend would do that.  
  
"Fine" said Sakura going into her bedroom.  
  
~*~IN HONG KONG~*~  
  
"SYAORAN! WAIT WILL YA?!?" yelled a ruby eyed girl with jet black hair that was tied into 2 ordangos.  
  
Syaoran turned around with annoyance written all over his face.  
  
"What?!" he growled  
  
"I was just going to tell you that we have a family meeting at 7 today" said Meilin cheerfully; she was use to Syaoran's bickering and growling.   
  
"Yea whatever" he said as he kept on walking  
  
Then suddenly a navy haired guy with mischievous sapphire eyes popped out of no where.  
  
"You know Syaoran, you should be more polite to your relatives" he said  
  
"Not now Eriol! I had heard enough of this old speech from you too many times" he snarled angrily  
  
"My, looks like my cute lil cousin (AN: Remember there's no clow cards in this story, but there's still magic) is in one of his bad moods" said Eriol teasingly  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU HIDEOUS FREAK!" yelled Syaoran, red faced from anger  
  
"Woah! Syaoran! Calm down man, take a chill pill" stated Meilin  
  
Eriol just kept smiling his Cheshire cat smile   
  
"Whatever" muttered Syaoran walking away.  
  
"Bye my icy cute lil cousin!" yelled Eriol jokingly  
  
Syaoran turned around angrily ready to yell out some insults to his cousin when Eriol disappeared, leaving Meilin standing there alone.  
  
"Arghhhhh!" growled Syaoran turning around and stomping off. 'Damn him and his teleport tricks' thought Syaoran angrily.  
  
Even though Syaoran is so cold to people, the girls still like him either from his looks or his wealth, but mainly from his looks, and him being cold and rude to them only makes them want to have him more because he's such a tough catch to have. He's always been cold to people, but his moods lightens up when he's around his close friends. He was always known around the school campus of being an ice king. He's good at sports and is very intelligent but his personality is the only thing he's not good at. He's short tempered, arrogant, stubborn, rude and spiteful.   
  
~*~ BACK IN JAPAN ~*~  
  
10:30pm there  
  
"Sakura, you have to get changed now because we're going to go soon" said Tomoyo handing Sakura her new out fit that she made.  
  
Sakura walked in her bathroom and closed the door.  
  
~*~ FEW MINS AFTER ~*~  
  
Sakura came out with wearing a dark blue denim baggy pants and a white long sleeved top with a black t-shirt over it and on it say's 'Punk Princess' in glittery blue. Her hair was in a half pony tail with her red bangs framing her face.  
  
"Kawaii!" squealed Tomoyo, video taping Sakura's every move.  
  
Tomoyo was wearing flared jeans and a tight pale pink top with a picture of a crystal star on it.  
  
"You don't look to bad yourself Tomo" said Sakura with a small smile  
  
"Ohohohohohoho! I got that smile on tape now Saku!! This'll be a big remembrance for me!" said Tomoyo  
  
"Tomo, you've seen me smile a billion times" said Sakura as she sweat dropped.  
  
"Yes, but I have rarely caught you smile when I record you Saku" said Tomoyo with stars in her eyes.  
  
"Whatever Tomo, we better hurry now before aunt Sonomi gets angry" said Sakura  
  
"Yep, right on it" said Tomoyo waiting by the door for Sakura  
  
Sakura sweat dropped when she realized that she was the one wasting the time.   
  
"Hoe…" she exclaimed before dashing out with Tomoyo. (AN: See she's not that OOC well sorta anyway *sweatdrops*)  
  
~*~ ON THE PLANE ~*~  
  
"I can't believe we're actually going to Hong Kong, to live!!" squealed Tomoyo excitedly  
  
"Yea, it'll be……..different" whispered Sakura gazing out the window  
  
~*~ BACK IN HONG KONG ~*~  
  
Everyone was in the meeting hall wondering what the news was about.  
  
"We have called this meeting because of some news" said one of the elders.  
  
Everyone turned their gazes on the elders, interested to know what this news is.  
  
"There is a new power coming to Hong Kong, a dominate power" said another elder.  
  
"Is this power evil?" asked Syaoran with no emotions on his face  
  
"We cannot sense any evil in this aura, but it's surprisingly powerful and we want you to (AN: Meaning Syaoran and Eriol) to keep a close eye on anything suspicious and to find this person" said another elder.  
  
"Can you at least give us some information on this person?" asked Eriol  
  
"Well we know that it's a female at around your age, that's all we know" said the elder truthfully  
  
"We will start on our case straight away" said Syaoran  
  
The 2 guys bowed in respect and left the room.  
  
"I can't believe we have to hunt down a stupid little girl!" bellowed Syaoran in exasperation.  
  
"By the way the elders described her, she don't sound so little" said Eriol, smiling his famous mischievous (AN: And not to mention freaky!) smile like always  
  
"Yea, but I still think this 'powerful' girl is a pest" said Syaoran as he did the hand gesture (AN: You know, when u say a word and use ur fingers to do the quotation marks) on the word powerful  
  
"I'm sure we'll find her in no time" said Eriol  
  
"Yea we better, I don't want to waste my time on finding a pathetic girl" snarled Syaoran  
  
Eriol let out an exasperated sigh. His cousin can be so irritating sometimes he thought. (AN: That's what Syaoran always thinks of Eriol and now Eriol is thinking the same as Syaoran lol!)  
  
Then they went their separate ways to their bedrooms.  
  
~*~ WHERE THE GIRLS ARE ~*~  
  
The 2 girls just got off the plane and is waiting for Tomoyo's mother to come back with their luggages (AN: Sonomi went with a servant)   
  
"Do you think we'll like it here Saku?" asked Tomoyo looking around the air port  
  
"I don't know, I think it'll be the same, with you running away from all your love sick fans" said Sakura teasingly  
  
"Hey! What about you?! You have love sick fans to you know?!" said Tomoyo as she put her hands on her hips  
  
"Whatever" said Sakura knowing that Tomoyo did had a point there.  
  
"You know Saku, if you warmed up a lil to other people besides me and mum you would have more guys like you, even though you have lots, it's just that their scared of your malicious personality towards people, especially to guys" said Tomoyo as she started to mumble other things as well.  
  
Sakura smiled at her beloved friend.  
  
"Yea I know, but that's just how the way I am and you can't change that" said Sakura shrugging her shoulders.  
  
Then Sonomi and her butler came trolling in the luggage.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting girls" apologized Sonomi  
  
"That's ok" they chorused  
  
They went outside the airport and got into the limo that was waiting outside for them. Sakura then remembered that she haven't shielded her aura so she concentrated for a while and completely shielded her aura. 'You don't know who else have magical powers' thought Sakura  
  
~*~ AT THE LI MANSION ~*~  
  
Syaoran was doing his homework when he felt a powerful yet cold pink aura. "It's her!" he thought in alarm. Sure he knew she was powerful but he never imagined this powerful! It's almost as powerful as him and Eriol.  
  
He quickly rushed out of his bedroom in search to find Eriol but when he opened the door and stepped out he collided with Eriol.  
  
"Can you feel it?" asked Eriol  
  
Syaoran nodded.   
  
"She arrived" they both said as they looked out the window. A few minutes past and the aura was gone.  
  
  
  
"She may not be evil but she sure is cold" commented Eriol  
  
Syaoran still looked out the window.  
  
"How can a girl be that powerful?" whispered Syaoran, talking out his thoughts.  
  
"Well my cute lil cousin, you do know that not only males can be the strongest" said Eriol  
  
Syaoran kept silent  
  
"Her aura sort of reminds me of yours, strong yet cold" said Eriol.  
  
Syaoran glared daggers at Eriol and stomped back into his room.  
  
~*~ AT TOMOYO'S AND SAKURA'S NEW MANSION ~*~  
  
"Wow! This mansion is bigger than the one back in Japan" stated Tomoyo in awe  
  
Sakura also had to admit it was very beautiful.  
  
"Well so far so good" said Sakura as she winked at Tomoyo. The 2 girls hurriedly rushed inside to see their new bedroom.  
  
They climbed the stairs and reached their destination.  
  
Sakura opened the door to her room. The room had cream colored walls with a few faint orange swirls in them. The carpet was white and soft, there was a 4 post queen sized bed that was white with some few pale pink cherry blossoms scattered on it and had a white canopy hanging over it. There was a large window that had a view to the garden below and a balcony. There was also a small fire place with a small cream colored sofa and a book shelf that was next to the fire place. There were 2 walk in closets, one for clothes and the other for shoes and another door leading to the bathroom and a dressing table near the bathroom. Next to the bed was a bed stand with a small white colored lamp.  
  
"Wow!" the girls both said as they looked around Sakura's new room.  
  
But then Sakura cringed.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"It's too girly! And plain!" exclaimed Sakura  
  
Tomoyo fell down anime style.  
  
"Well you could always change it" said Tomoyo "Now come on, I want to see my room!" she said as she grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her into her room which was next to Sakura's.  
  
Tomoyo's room had white walls with a few violets scattered around it. She had a 4 post bed that was lilac and had a lavender canopy hanging over it. Her carpet was white like Sakura's and there was a small fire place with a pearl white sofa. Everything else was like Sakura's room.  
  
"Oh my god! It's gorgeous!" squealed Tomoyo as she took out her camcorder and started filming her new room.  
  
Sakura sweat dropped at her friend's behavior.  
  
"What school will we be going to?" asked Sakura   
  
"Mother said that she has entered us into Seiijuki High (AN: Don't know any high schools in Hong Kong so don't blame me for lousy naming) and we are starting tomorrow" said Tomoyo  
  
"Oh ok, do we have to wear uniform?" asked Sakura  
  
"Nope, this is just like the school back home Saku" said Tomoyo who's now filming Sakura  
  
"Hoe.." sweat dropped Sakura  
  
~*~ THE NEXT DAY ~*~  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
Sakura opened the door and saw Tomoyo standing in the door way  
  
"Yes?" asked Sakura suspiciously  
  
Tomoyo held out a paper bag that had Sakura's name on it.   
  
"A new out fit for you to wear at our first time in school!" said Tomoyo cheerfully.  
  
Sakura sweat dropped and nodded her head taking the bag and going into her bathroom to take a shower and get dressed.  
  
~*~ 20 MINS AFTER ~*~  
  
Sakura came out wearing black baggy pants with a chain coming out of the pocket and a tight black t-shirt that had a picture of a skull on it. She wore her silver bangles and bracelets and her lucky red dog collar. She had her hair down and neatly combed and had black eye shadow on and lip shine to make her lips well er look shiny. And to finish the outfit she wore her white adidas shoes.  
  
"Very punky Saku!" said Tomoyo filming Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo was wearing a light pleated denim skirt with a white tank top. She had on a blue cotton jacket and wearing white and blue converse shoes. Her hair was in a high pony tail with a few strands dangling around her pale face. She had on light blue eye shadow and pink lip gloss.  
  
"Well Tomoyo, you look as pretty as always" said Sakura with a smile.  
  
"Thank you and you look like a punk princess as always" said Tomoyo light heartedly  
  
"Well shall we head off?" asked Sakura  
  
"Yea, we don't want to be late on our first day now do we?" asked Tomoyo as she winked  
  
The 2 dashed off and got into Sakura's car that she took along with her to Hong Kong. (AN: You can do that right? Like take heavy cargo with you on a plane, a really big plane I mean! But if you can't, well my story says it can so it can)  
  
Sakura warmed up the engine and sped off.  
  
~*~ AT THE SCHOOL ~*~  
  
Syaoran, Eriol and Meilin walked into class and sat down in their usual seating.  
  
"Hey have you heard?" asked Meilin who was sitting in front of Eriol that was sitting beside Syaoran.  
  
The 2 boys looked at her in interest.  
  
"Heard about what?" asked Syaoran  
  
"We-" Meilin was cut short when the teacher came in.  
  
"Morning class" said the teacher  
  
"Good morning Mr Hokomi" replied the class.  
  
"I have an important announce, we have 2 new exchange students from Japan" and as if on cue the door slid open and came in 2 girls.  
  
All the guy's eyes widen as they saw 2 goddesses enter the room. Even Syaoran had to admit, they were beautiful. There standing in front of the class was a girl with long raven hair and warm mischievous amethyst eyes. The other had shoulder length auburn hair with bright red streaks in it and icy cold emerald eyes. The girl with amethyst eyes was smiling brightly while the other one's face was left emotionless but she still looked beautiful all the same.  
  
"Ok class, this is Daidouji Tomoyo and Daidouji Sakura" said Mr Hokomi (AN: Remember, Sonomi adopted Sakura so her last name got changed into Daidouji but she still calls her 'Aunt Sonomi')  
  
"Hi! I'm Daidouji Tomoyo and this is my cousin and best friend Sakura" said Tomoyo with a cheerful smile as she bowed, but Sakura face was left emotionless and she just nodded. (AN: reminds u of Syaoran neh? Lol!)  
  
"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm interesting, their best friends but they look totally opposite. One prep and one punk" thought Eriol and Syaoran as they looked at the 2 intently.  
  
"Well, lets see where I can put you" said the teacher as he scanned the room for a seat.  
  
"She can sit beside me sir" "No me!" "No I have a spare seat here next to me" "What about me??" all the guys were fighting over each other for either Tomoyo or Sakura to sit beside them.  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo and the teacher sweat dropped.  
  
The teacher's eye's then landed on the seat in front of Li Syaoran and the other seat beside Hiirigazawa Eriol (AN: Not where Syaoran is sitting, the other side of Eriol).  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh! Daidouji Sakura, you can sit in front of Li Syaoran, Li can you raise your had" said the teacher.  
  
Sakura looked up to see a boy with messy chestnut hair and intense amber eyes raise his hand. Sakura gave a nod to the teacher and went over to her seat.  
  
Syaoran watched Sakura walk down the rolls intently. There was something about her that seemed so different from the other girls.  
  
Sakura glared daggers to all the guys that gave her a flirtatious look.  
  
Sakura reached her destination and took a few seconds to look at Li Syaoran. 'There's something about him' she thought suspiciously  
  
Syaoran saw Sakura look at him and glared at her but to his surprise she glared back with such coldness it actually kind of scared him a bit. Her icy cold emerald orbs showed no emotion what so ever, and to think she's best friends and cousin of a complete opposite.  
  
Sakura took her seat and looked up front.  
  
"As for you Daidouji Tomoyo, you can take a seat beside Eriol, Eriol raise your hand please" said the teacher.  
  
Eriol raised his hand and waited for a few seconds then put down his hand again.  
  
Tomoyo saw a guy with navy blue hair and mysterious sapphire eyes with big thin rimmed glasses. 'He's kind of cute' thought Tomoyo as she blushed a bit but shook it away.  
  
She made it to her seat but before sitting down she smiled brightly at Eriol who gladly returned it.  
  
*BRIIIIIING!!*  
  
"Class dismissed" said the teacher heading out the door.  
  
Everyone stood up and walked off. Everyone left except Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Meilin.  
  
Tomoyo packed her things and headed towards Sakura. Sakura got up and put the books in her black back pack.  
  
"Ready Saku?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"Yea, let's go" said Sakura  
  
The 2 headed for the door but stopped when someone called out.  
  
"Wait!" yelled Eriol hurriedly catching up with them.  
  
Meilin and Syaoran followed him, wondering what he was up to.  
  
The 2 girls turned around and looked at the navy hair guy.  
  
"Yes?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"I was wondering if you want to hang around with us" said Eriol with that smile we all know.  
  
Tomoyo looked at the people behind Eriol and saw a girl with jet black hair into 2 ordangos and ruby red eyes that smiled at her and another guy with messy chestnut hair with serious amber eyes whose face was emotionless. She turned to look at Sakura as if asking for her opinion, Sakura just shrugged.  
  
"Um ok" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Cool, oh by the way this is Li Meilin and Li Syaoran, we're all cousins" said Eriol pointing to the two.  
  
"Hi!" said Tomoyo  
  
"Nice to meet you Daidouji, you can call me Meilin" said Meilin  
  
"You can call me Tomoyo" said Tomoyo with a smile  
  
Syaoran gave Tomoyo a nod and Sakura gave the other 3 a nod.  
  
"Um don't mind me asking but why is your cousin like that?" asked Meilin  
  
Everyone except for Sakura looked at Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh! Don't mind Saku, she's always like that. Back at our school in Japan she's known as the Ice Queen" said Tomoyo smiling at Sakura who glared at Tomoyo for telling.  
  
"Oh dear lord there's 2 of them" said Meilin as she sweat dropped.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean 2 of them?" asked Tomoyo in confusion.  
  
"Ohhh! Well Syaoran here is known as the Ice King around here" said Meilin  
  
"Oh" said Tomoyo as she sweat dropped.  
  
"Well should we go have lunch now?" asked Eriol  
  
"Yea!" chorused the girls and Syaoran and Sakura nodded.  
  
~*~ IN THE CANTEEN ~*~  
  
"Saku, are you still gonna go tonight?" asked Tomoyo as they waited for Eriol, Meilin and Syaoran to come back with their lunch.  
  
"Yeah, I'm still going, I'm getting a lil bit broke" said Sakura  
  
"With the price you pay for the repairs, you gotta be broke" said Tomoyo jokingly  
  
"Well I'm going, are you gonna come Tomo?" asked Sakura  
  
"Of course! I have to get everything on tape!" said Tomoyo merrily   
  
"And where are you going if I may ask?" asked Eriol standing behind them.  
  
"Ahhhh!" they both yelled surprised that E, M and S are there.  
  
"Oh um go to uh my mother's business party" Tomoyo fibbed 'Please believe me, please believe me' she silently prayed.  
  
"You know Tomoyo, you're a very bad liar" said Meilin  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura both sweat dropped.  
  
"Well what did you bought us?" said Sakura changing the subject. Everyone except Tomoyo looked at Sakura in shock; it was the first time they heard her talk to them.  
  
~*~ SYAORAN'S AND ERIOL'S POV ~*~  
  
(AN: They are talking to each other suing their minds ok?)  
  
We were all walking back to the 2 girls with the lunch when we heard them talking. It was the first time I actually heard Sakura's voice. Her voice was emotionless but there was a little warmth in it.  
  
"Yeah, I'm still going, I'm getting a lil bit broke" I heard Sakura said looking at the  
  
"With the price you pay for the repairs, you gotta be broke" said Tomoyo  
  
We reached closer to them and I can see that Eriol was also interested in what they were talking about.  
  
"Well I'm going, are you gonna come Tomo?" I heard Sakura asked Tomoyo  
  
"Of course! I have to get everything on tape!" said Tomoyo merrily   
  
Then Eriol but in "And where are you going if I may ask?" asked Eriol standing behind them smiling that irritating smile of his.  
  
'There's something about them Eriol' I said to Eriol telepathically  
  
'No, there's something about Sakura, Tomoyo looks normal to me but Sakura is a mystery, she is different from the others' said Eriol  
  
I scoffed at him.  
  
'You got that right, I never seen a girl as cold as her' I said  
  
'Oh so my cute lil cousin is scared of a female version of himself' Eriol said jokingly  
  
I glared venom at Eriol  
  
'She's not a female version of me!' I bickered  
  
'Yea she is, she's beautiful, but you are what the girls think of you and that is either hot or handsome, you're both smart, athletic I think, I haven't seen Sakura do sports yet but from her figure she looks pretty fit and the last you both have the same personality' said Eriol naming all the common facts they share.  
  
'Whatever, but you missed out something my dear freaky cousin' said Syaoran  
  
'And what's that?' asked Eriol  
  
'Magic' said Syaoran  
  
'But you might not know, she might have magic Syaoran' said Eriol seriously looking at Sakura who was glaring at the group of guys that was wolf whistling at her and Tomoyo.  
  
~*~ BACK TO NORMAL POV ~*~  
  
The group sat down under a cherry blossom tree and started eating.  
  
"So what period do you have next?" asked Eriol to Tomoyo and Sakura  
  
"I have history" sighed Tomoyo  
  
"P.E." said Sakura   
  
"Oh! Your in mine and Syaoran's class Sakura" said Eriol  
  
"What do you have Meilin?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"Chemistry" said Meilin glumly  
  
"What's wrong with that?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"Our teacher is a real bitch" stated Meilin   
  
"Oh" said Tomoyo  
  
*BRIING!*  
  
"Well looks like lunch is over" said Eriol getting up.  
  
"Here Tomoyo, I'll walk with you to History since my Chemistry class is near there" said Meilin getting up.  
  
"And we'll walk Sakura to show her where the changing room is" said Eriol, but when he looked at where Sakura was sitting she wasn't there, he turned around and saw her turning the corner.  
  
"Looks like she knows where she's going" said Syaoran walking past Eriol to the changing rooms.  
  
~*~ P.E CLASS ~*~  
  
Sakura came out wearing black stubby's (AN: You know, those shorts for sports) and a light white polo shirt. Her hair was tied into a pony tail but her red bangs were still framing her face.   
  
She walked over to the track where everyone else were and waited for their P.E teacher to come.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol came out wearing the same thing as Sakura. Eriol spotted her standing near the track. He grabbed Syaoran's arm and dragged him over to where Sakura was.  
  
"Hello Sakura" said Eriol politely  
  
"Hi" said Sakura  
  
Syaoran just kept silent watching Sakura discreetly. 'There's something about her that I can't put a finger on, something that tells me to keep a close eye on her' thought Syaoran  
  
The teacher came in holding a soccer ball in one hand.  
  
"Alright class, today we are going to do soccer" said the teacher. Some squealed in joy and some groaned.  
  
"I'll pick your teams" said the teacher putting each person on a team.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol was on the same team. They were going to go against Sakura's team.  
  
The teacher put the ball in the middle and blew the whistle.  
  
Eriol got the ball, he passed it to Syaoran who sped off going past all the attackers. He was now facing Sakura.  
  
Sakura ran forward in an amazing speed and took the ball off Syaoran; she ran past all the defenders and shot a goal in less than 3 minutes. Everyone stared at Sakura with wide eyes, some with open mouths. No one could ever go pass Syaoran or take the ball away from him, but now he got beaten by a GIRL?!   
  
"Looks like the mighty Syaoran got a challenger" said Eriol smirking, Syaoran just grunted in irritation.  
  
They all walked back into their positions and got ready. The teacher blew the whistle and they were off again.  
  
Syaoran got the ball and zoomed past the defenders. And again he was facing Sakura. Syaoran sped to the right, and then did a little trick with his feet, Sakura hot on his trial. He then kicked the ball and it flew into the goal. His team mates cheered as he shot Sakura a triumph smirk. She just gave a small growl and went back in her position.  
  
The whistle went off again.  
  
Eriol got the ball and went forward but then Sakura took the ball off him and paced off dodging other team mates. She ran forward when she saw the goal but then lost the ball by Syaoran. She growled in anger and dashed off after him. She attacked him and took the ball in a swift motion. She ran for the goal and was about to kick it when someone kicked it away.   
  
Syaoran got the ball and rushed to the goal. He kicked the ball hard into the goal but then Sakura went in front of the goal and goalie, jumped and kicked the ball to the opposite direction. (AN: Like what Syaoran did in the series) Her other team mates got the ball and shot a goal. The teacher blew the whistle twice to say that the game is over.  
  
Syaoran faced Sakura, both panting heavily from exhaustion. Syaoran stared into Sakura's cold emerald eyes as he stared back into his emotionless amber ones. But they came back to reality when they heard a loud applaud.  
  
"Well done you 2, you made an excellent show" said the teacher.  
  
"Especially you Sakura, no one has ever matched Syaoran's level in soccer before" said Eriol  
  
Some of the guys gave Sakura a dreamy look and some hid behind things because they got some of Sakura's wrath.  
  
"Thanks" said Sakura as she walked back to the changing room.  
  
"Hey Syaoran?" whispered Eriol  
  
"What?" asked Syaoran  
  
"You still going tonight?" asked Eriol  
  
"Yeah I guess, but it'll be the same as always, they need new racers well someone who's actually challengeable" sighed Syaoran  
  
Eriol looked at Syaoran   
  
"But for some strange reason I have this weird feeling about tonight" said Syaoran  
  
Eriol nodded in understanding  
  
"I know what you mean, last night I had a dream" said Eriol in deep thought  
  
"What was the dream about?" asked Syaoran  
  
"There are 2 cars. I can recognize one that it yours but the other one is a car I haven't seen before. Then I see you screaming in the car as your car and the other is flying off the bridge, when everything stops" said Eriol trying to make his dream make sense  
  
Syaoran just stared at Eriol in confusion.   
  
"Do you think it's a prediction?" asked Syaoran  
  
"I don't know but we better watch out tonight Syaoran" said Eriol seriously  
  
Syaoran nodded and they both enter the boys changing room to get changed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
So how was it???? What did you think of it? Good or bad? I know Sakura is very OOC but she'll be her normal self throughout the chapters, that is if anyone reviews this story and all *sweat drops* Well I hope you liked it coz if u didn't I would be so bumbed! Don't forget to review and give me your opinions of this story! Thanks  
  
Lil-cherrie-blossym 


	2. A night full of Mysteries

Illegitimate Temptation  
  
Hello people!! Well I'm here with the second chapter of Illegitimate Temptation! Thank you to all the peeps who reviewed Chapter 1! Anyways let's quite blabbing and on with CHAPTER 2! WOOHOO!!  
  
Disclaimer: Hella! I do not own CCS, CLAMP owns them not me even thought I wish I did own them and I'll get Syaoran all to myself *mumbles away* AHEM! But that's not the point, I do not own them, and never will!! Thank you  
  
~!~!~!~!~THANK YOU TO:~!~!~!~!~  
  
Tenshi-Sakura-Li, Sakura Angel 14, lidragon, Midnightpheniox, angl3dreams, Star Tigress, AnimeObsessionFantasy, cherry blossom2, cherry jade, LadyMage1, cherrysakura5, amy, BlackYingFaLi831, xonnie, Jackie, EmeraldBlossom, ~*~angel7~*~, dark-wolfling, RiN FutABei, minirrie, BlakBluNailPolish45, Silver Goddess1  
  
Thank you all for reviewing chapter 1!!!  
  
Chapter 2: A night full of mysteries  
  
~*~*~PREVIOUSLY~*~*~  
  
"Hey Syaoran?" whispered Eriol  
  
"What?" asked Syaoran  
  
"You still going tonight?" asked Eriol  
  
"Yeah I guess, but it'll be the same as always, they need new racers well someone who's actually challengeable" sighed Syaoran  
  
Eriol looked at Syaoran   
  
"But for some strange reason I have this weird feeling about tonight" said Syaoran  
  
Eriol nodded in understanding  
  
"I know what you mean, last night I had a dream" said Eriol in deep thought  
  
"What was the dream about?" asked Syaoran  
  
"There are 2 cars. I can recognize one that it yours but the other one is a car I haven't seen before. Then I see you screaming in the car as your car and the other is flying off the bridge, when everything stops" said Eriol trying to make his dream make sense  
  
Syaoran just stared at Eriol in confusion.   
  
"Do you think it's a prediction?" asked Syaoran  
  
"I don't know but we better watch out tonight Syaoran" said Eriol seriously  
  
Syaoran nodded and they both enter the boys changing room to get changed.  
  
~*~*~NOW~*~*~  
  
"Hey Eriol! Syaoran! Wait!" yelled Meilin running up to catch to them. (AN: she always seems to be running don't she?? Lol)  
  
The two turned around to face Meilin  
  
"You promised *pant* to give me *breath* a ride today" panted Meilin  
  
"Oh yea that's right" said Syaoran remembering he owed Meilin a lift   
  
The 3 walked to the parking lot when they saw Sakura and Tomoyo there.  
  
"Hey girls!" said Eriol appearing behind them slickly as Meilin and Syaoran walked up casually to them.  
  
"Hey Eriol! Hi guys!" said Tomoyo with a sweet smile and Sakura nodded but looked at Eriol suspiciously as they started walking.  
  
"Uh do you want a ride??" asked Eriol eagerly as Syaoran glared at him for offering a ride to some chicks to HIS car not ERIOL'S!.  
  
"Oh no thanks, Sakura has a car" said Tomoyo stopping in front of a black Subaru WRX.  
  
"WOW! Nice ride!" said Meilin looking at the car, Eriol wolf whistled at it as Syaoran was left emotionless.  
  
"Thanks" said Sakura getting into the drivers seat and Tomoyo did the same to the passenger's side.  
  
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow!" said Tomoyo her head popping out the tinted window.  
  
"Uh yeah, see ya!" said Eriol  
  
And with that Sakura reversed and sped off into the city of Hong Kong.  
  
"WOWHEE! I have sympathy for the people on the road" said Meilin watching the car speeding off, dodging past cars in her way.  
  
"You know what?" asked Eriol   
  
"What?" asked Meilin and Syaoran.  
  
"There is a difference between Syaoran and Sakura" said Eriol putting a finger on his chin in a thinking way.  
  
"And what's that?" asked Syaoran  
  
"Syaoran talks more than Sakura! Well at least he actually says some few sentences, where as Sakura only say one word or so" said Eriol pointing his finger above his head. (AN: Takashi's style lol!)  
  
The 2 fell down anime style while they sweat dropped.  
  
"ERIOL! YOU MUNTED FOUR EYED FREAK!" yelled Syaoran chasing after Eriol who was still going on and on about the difference and similarities.  
  
"Oh! And isn't it strange that you and her are in the same level at soccer, or how you two always nod your head instead of saying something or when you'll give death glares to-" Eriol was cut short when Syaoran pounced on him and knocked him to the ground.  
  
"Shut up" said Syaoran coldly  
  
Eriol wore that mischievous grin of his as his eyes turned to an evil stare.  
  
"Sure!" said Eriol happily  
  
Syaoran was taken back by the whole obedient behavior his strange and freaky cousin was making and before he knew it Eriol just chanted a silence spell onto him.  
  
"Mmmmmhmmm" Syaoran struggled to talk but his voice was gone.  
  
"Oh dear me, I 'ACCIDENTLY' casted a spell on you my cute lil cousin" laughed Eriol trying to smile innocently.  
  
Syaoran glared venom at him as he said a spell (in his mind).  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Eriol running away from the fire that was after him. (AN: He was running with his arms flying back and tears running down his face lol! I'll pay to see that happen to him! *laughs evilly*)  
  
"WILL YOU TWO QUIT IT ALREADY?!?!" yelled a very irritated Meilin  
  
The 2 boys stopped and looked at Meilin.  
  
"If you boys don't mind I would like to go home" said Meilin tapping her foot impatiently, her hands on her hips.  
  
The guys nodded obediently and got into Syaoran's black spider that had green stripes and sped off   
  
~*~AT THE DAIDOUJI'S MANSION~*~  
  
"Oh my god Sakura, don't you think Eriol and Syaoran are so hot??" squealed Tomoyo, sighing dreamily as she thought of Eriol.  
  
"No!" said Sakura emotionlessly  
  
"Aww come on, don't you think that Syaoran is FIONE?! I mean, even I have to admit that he is so hot!" said Tomoyo  
  
"He's not bad" said Sakura entering her room, which was now changed by Sakura. The walls had posters of Blink 182, Sum 41, Good Charlotte, Linkin Park and so on. Her bed sheets were now black satin, with white and black pillows (AN: you know, those small individual pillows that u put on your bed to make it look fancy), the canopy was still there, and the white sofa had a small black blanket over it.   
  
"Whoa Sakura, when did you redecorate your room?" asked Tomoyo looking around her bedroom.  
  
"Actually, all the posters and bed sheets and everything was all over the ground, but with a little use of my magic I managed to think of what the room will look like in my head and I used a floating spell, and it put everything in place " said Sakura sheepishly, while scratching the back of her head.  
  
"You and your magic, you should really be careful using it Sakura, you don't know who else is out there that has magic and can sense others" said Tomoyo worriedly  
  
"Yea I know, it didn't take that much magic to use the spell, so don't worry Tomoyo" said Sakura putting her arm around her shoulders and hugging her reassuringly while giving her a rare smile.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura and smiled back.  
  
"Now let's go down stairs and get something to eat, I'm starving!" said Sakura running out of the bedroom.  
  
Tomoyo followed closely behind.  
  
~*~ IN THE KITCHEN ~*~  
  
Tomoyo sighed dreamily as she ate her vanilla flavored ice-cream.  
  
"Still thinking about Eriol?" asked Sakura looking at her friend.  
  
"Oh Sakura, you know me too well" laughed Tomoyo  
  
"I know! I HAVE been living with you for 13 years you know" stated Sakura matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yea, but there's something about Eriol that I just want to know more about" sighed Tomoyo with hearts in her eyes.  
  
Sakura sweat-dropped at her friend's behavior.  
  
"Yes, there is something about those 2 boys that gives me the suspicions" said Sakura seriously.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"I don't know but when we entered that classroom I was sure I felt 2 auras, one blue and one green but it came by so fast I didn't had time to see who it came from" said Sakura in deep thought.  
  
"But why those 2?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"Because when I felt the aura it came from the guys' direction, and they always have that mysterious feeling around them, like they're hiding something from us" said Sakura looking at her double chocolate ice-cream.  
  
Tomoyo thought about it for a while and looked up at Sakura.  
  
"I don't know I don't feel anything strange from them" said Tomoyo truthfully.  
  
Sakura nodded her head in understanding.  
  
"I'm just gonna keep a close eye on them" said Sakura  
  
Tomoyo smiled at Sakura "Don't be too suspicious" she said light-heartedly  
  
Sakura smiled back and carried on eating her ice-cream.  
  
~*~ 11:30pm AT THE DAIDOUJI'S MANSION ~*~  
  
*knock* *knock*  
  
"Come in!"   
  
"Hey Sakura, I just came to give you your new outfit for tonight" said Tomoyo excitedly.  
  
"Oh uh thanks" said Sakura getting the bag that was in Tomoyo's hands.  
  
"Now, go and get change girl!" Tomoyo said as she ushered Sakura in the bathroom.  
  
"Hoe!" said Sakura as she sweat dropped.  
  
~*~5 MINS LATER~*~  
  
Sakura came out wearing black baggy jeans with a black leather belt that had silver studs, a tight black long sleeved top with a white top over it that had the word 'RaNdOm' on it in a metallic silver and a black adidas jersey. She had on white and black Etnies shoes a black trunk sitting side ways on her neatly combed hair, her red dog collar and a few black rubber bracelets (AN: You noe those bracelets u get and they're called 'Fuck me bracelets'……well they call dem dat here anyway *sweatdrops*) Black eye shadow heavy eye liner and lip gloss.  
  
"Well, you ready to go?" asked Sakura looking at Tomoyo who was wearing dark demin flared jeans, a tight light pink top with a picture of red lips and a navy blue adidas jersey like Sakura's, her hair neatly came down in waves, and she had on light make-up. She wore blue Nike shoes and a small black shoulder bag that was obviously for her camera.  
  
"Yep! I got all my gear!" squealed Tomoyo pointing to her bag.  
  
"Alright let's go!" stated Sakura heading to the garage.  
  
They got into Sakura's black and silver race car and drove off. (AN: See they didn't use Sakura's Subaru car and I couldn't think of any other so u are just gonna have to use your imagination about Sakura's race car and same goes to Syaoran)  
  
~*~AT THE LI MANSION~*~  
  
"Hey Syaoran, are you ready?" asked Eriol waiting at the door. He was wearing denim baggy pants with a blue and white buttoned shirt and blue converse shoes.  
  
"Yea, come on lets go" said Syaoran. He was wearing dark blue denim baggy pants, a grey tight muscle shirt with a green t-shirt over it with white adidas shoes.  
  
They got into Syaoran's black and metallic green race car and zoomed off.  
  
~*~ AT THE RACE TRACK THINGY ~*~  
  
Syaoran drove to the starting line where other cars were starting to line up and paused at the starting line. Eriol got off and ran to the sidelines like he always do for each race.  
  
Only 5 cars can race at a time. So far there were 4. A red and orange car, a blue and silver car, a green and orange car and Syaoran's car.  
  
"Shit! I'm not gonna race against Li" said the driver in the red and orange car as he saw Syaoran's car stop at the finish line.  
  
"Damn it! Why does he have to come?" asked the guy in the blue and silver car.  
  
A tall man with spiky black hair and blue eyes came out with a flag.  
  
~*~ SOMEWHERE NEAR THE RACE TRACK ~*~  
  
"Ok, I'll drop you off here and you can sneak around but don't get caught cause I have a feeling that there's someone here" said Sakura halting behind the crowed of people.  
  
"Ok, good luck Sakura!" cheered Tomoyo as she got out of the car with her camera.  
  
"Laters" said Sakura as she headed for the starting line.  
  
~*~ BACK TO THE RACE TRACK ~*~  
  
The guy was gonna pull down the flag for the race to start when suddenly a black and silver car sped to the starting line and halt just before the line.  
  
"Who the hell?!?" the5 men all thought as they try to look at the driver but the silver tinted windows wouldn't let them. (AN: When I meant by 5 guys I meant, the guy with the black spiky hair, the 3 drivers and Syaoran)  
  
The guys recovered from their little shock and started to warm up their engines.  
  
"On your mark!" said the man pulling up the flag.  
  
"Get set!"  
  
"GO!!" he yelled as he slammed the flag down.  
  
The wheels screeched and the cars went zooming past.   
  
The crowed cheered as they watched the car zoom off. Eriol watched intently and studied the car but he didn't know that someone was studying him.  
  
Tomoyo stood in on top of the warehouse watching a certain someone in the crowed. He had neat navy blue hair and the most mysterious sapphire eyes she has ever seen.  
  
'There is something about him that makes me so interested to know more about him' thought Tomoyo watching him intently but her eyes soon shifted to the race.  
  
'Be careful Sakura' thought Tomoyo recording the race.  
  
Eriol felt as if someone is watching him so he looked up in the direction where he felt the eyes came from. He looked up at the rooftop of the building but saw no one there.   
  
'Weird, I was sure someone was watching me' He thought as he turned around and carried on watching the race.  
  
~*~ THE RACE ~*~  
  
Syaoran and the mysterious black'n silver car were leading right in the front as the other 3 cars were not far behind.  
  
"Damn, I can't seem to lose that person!" cursed Syaoran as he looked at the car next to him on the corner of his eye.  
  
'I have a strange feeling that it's a girl, but I'm not sure' he thought.  
  
Sakura focused on the road and she thought the same thing as Syaoran.  
  
'Who the hell is that person?!' she thought looking at the car next to her.  
  
'Maybe I can use a little of my magic to see who I'm racing against' she thought as she used a little of her magic and saw through his tinted windows.  
  
'Ohhhh so I'm up against the little wolf' she thought amusingly but quickly hid her aura and concentrated back on the road.  
  
Syaoran felt the ever so familiar of the cold pink aura release from the car next to him.  
  
'NO WAY?!?!!' he thought in utter shock.  
  
'That driver is the person we're suppose to find?!' he thought but returned his gaze back at the road.  
  
Just then Sakura's car sped past Syaoran's.  
  
"Shit!" he swore as he hit on the gas.  
  
"I can't let her get away when I'm this close!" he said totally forgetting about the race and concentrating on the car in front him.  
  
Sakura smirked as she saw Syaoran catching up to her.  
  
'Let's see what you can do' she thought as she turned the corner and hit the gas.  
  
'So you wanna play cat and mouse' Syaoran thought turning the corner and catching up to Sakura pretty fast.  
  
The 2 cars were zooming down the streets of Hong Kong completely forgetting about the race and the other drivers then they headed for the bridge that was opening because a ship was coming in.  
  
'Let's go!' they both thought as they drove up the bridge and jumped off.  
  
'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" screamed Syaoran as he tries to make his car land on the other side of the bridge instead of falling straight down into the deep sea.  
  
Sakura braced herself as she jumped off the bridge.  
  
They held their breath as they flew over the bridge, landed on the other side and swirled in circles.  
  
Sakura's car swerved to the right and stopped when she was half way from falling over the bridge. She didn't attempt to move, careful not to make it heaving on the front otherwise her and her car will be sinking in the depths of the blue sea.  
  
Syaoran managed to stop his car in the middle of the road and saw Sakura's car hanging over the bridge.  
  
'Shit! What am I gonna do?!? I can't let her fall in because I'm suppose to get her not kill her………..maybe I can use my magic since she has magical powers herself' thought Syaoran as he ran through each spell in his head, looking for a right one.  
  
'Aha!' he said as he found the right one. He muttered something as his green aura released itself from him.  
  
Sakura felt his aura flared out of his car and sat there in shock.  
  
'He has magical powers?!' she thought in panic.  
  
'Damn! What if he knows who I am?! What am I gonna do?!' she thought frantically but stopped when she felt her car lift and being pulled backwards onto the safe road.  
  
Once she landed on the road facing Syaoran's car a few meters back she stared at him. (AN: Not like stare at his face coz she can't c through the tinted windows but at his car if u noe wat I mean)  
  
Syaoran wiped some beads of sweat that trickled down his forward. 'Man! That is one heavy car!' he thought jokingly but went back to his serious mode when he saw that nothing seem to be alive in Sakura's car. (AN: No he don't know that Sakura is the girl who has he magical powers)  
  
Sakura revived her engine, then she did something that got Syaoran in surprise. She hit on the gas and sped right towards him but before she touched his car a pink portal came out and Sakura's car went through it, then it closed up.  
  
"DAMNIT! I missed her again!!" thought Syaoran in frustration slamming his hands on the wheel.  
  
~*~ WHERE SAKURA IS ~*~  
  
Sakura emerged out of the portal behind the warehouse and honked for Tomoyo to come out.  
  
Tomoyo came out of the warehouse and got in the car.  
  
"Oh my god Sakura, I got everything on tape!" squealed Tomoyo in delight.  
  
"Yea whatever, let's go" said Sakura hitting the gas and speeding off.  
  
~*~ ERIOL AND SYAORAN ~*~  
  
Syaoran parked his car next to Eriol.  
  
"Fuck!" Syaoran swore hitting his hands on the wheel once Eriol got in.  
  
"I'm sure we'll get her next time" said Eriol. He saw everything by using a little of his magic but the spectators didn't.  
  
"But damn it I was that close on getting her Eriol!" yelled Syaoran, reversing his car and speeding off.  
  
"Yea, but there's always next time" said Eriol calmly.  
  
Syaoran said some few incoherent words, and the drive was once again silent.  
  
~*~ BACK TO SAKURA AND TOMOYO ~*~  
  
Sakura parked the car in the garage and got out with Tomoyo following closely behind.  
  
"Saku what's wrong? You seem a bit distracted" asked Tomoyo worriedly.  
  
"Well, you know the driver in that black and green car?" asked Sakura  
  
Tomoyo nodded her head.  
  
"Well that was Syaoran, and he has magical powers also" said Sakura bluntly.  
  
"What?!" Tomoyo gasped  
  
"He pulled my car back on the road, it wasn't me" said Sakura.  
  
"Do you think he knows that you have magic Sakura?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"Yea I think so when I released some to see through his tinted windows, but I don't think he knew it was me though" said Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo sighed in relief.  
  
"That's a good thing Sakura, because I don't think you should let him know, you don't know what he might do" said Tomoyo in concern.  
  
Sakura nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Well I'm gonna go to bed, I presume you should to" said Sakura heading up the stairs.  
  
"Ok, good night Saku, sweet dreams" said Tomoyo  
  
"Night Tomo and sweet dreams to you to" said Sakura disappearing into her bedroom door.  
  
~*~ NEXT DAY ~*~  
  
Sakura awoke as the sun rays hit her face. She looked at her clock at it read 6:00am. She got out of bed and walked over to her dressing table.  
  
She picked up a photo that was framed with delicate pink cherry blossoms, peach blossoms, nadeshikos and ivy leaves. In the picture was of her when she was 5 and her family, all smiling happily.  
  
Some past memories came to her as she stared at the photo.  
  
~*~ FLASHBACK ~*~  
  
Little Sakura ran out of the party to the balcony as she looked up at the stars.  
  
"Trying to get away from the party to?" asked an ever familiar voice that belonged to a boy with black hair with brown highlights and dark brown eyes.  
  
"Yea it's so boring!" little Sakura said.  
  
You can still hear the music coming from the party out on the balcony.  
  
"Care to dance kaijuu?" asked Touya teasingly.  
  
Sakura turned to face her brother with a cute angry face and stomped on his foot.  
  
"I'm not a monster!" she yelled but then giggled as she saw her brother jumping around.  
  
"But I would love to dance" she said happily.  
  
The two siblings danced together happily under the stars and moon. (AN: Isn't that sweet?? I danced with my cousin under the stars because he was leaving so it was just a good bye dance)  
  
~*~ END OF FLASHBACK~*~  
  
Sakura wiped away the tears that slowly slid down her smooth cheeks. Then she began to sing. (AN: Did I forgot to mention that this is sort of a song fic? Well if I did, it is ok??)  
  
  
  
There are times   
  
I swear I know you're here   
  
When I forget about my fears   
  
Feeling you my dear   
  
Watching over me   
  
And my hope seeks   
  
What the future will bring   
  
When you wrap me in your wings   
  
And take me  
  
Where you are   
  
Where you and I will breathe together   
  
Once again   
  
We'll be dancing in the moonlight   
  
Just like we used to do   
  
And you'll be smiling back at me   
  
Only then will I be free   
  
When I can be   
  
Where you are  
  
And I can see your face   
  
your smile I still can see  
  
Not a memory erased   
  
Oh, I see your star   
  
Shining down on me   
  
and I'd do anything   
  
If I could just   
  
Be right there  
  
She put the picture down and walked over to her window.  
  
Then I will be free   
  
So take me where you are   
  
Now baby there were times when selfishly   
  
I'm wishing that you are here with me   
  
So I can wipe the tears away from your eyes   
  
And make you see   
  
That every night while you are dreaming   
  
I'm here to guard you from a far   
  
And anytime I feel alone   
  
I close my eyes and just be there  
  
Where you are  
  
(AN: I know it's not the whole song but I'm just gonna leave it there)  
  
Sakura came back into reality when she heard a soft knock on her door.  
  
"Come in!" she said, quickly wiping away the tears.  
  
Tomoyo came in with a paper bag that had Sakura's name on it.  
  
"Ohayo Saku!!" cheered Tomoyo joyfully.  
  
"Ohayo Tomo" said Sakura with a small smile plastered on her face.  
  
"I made a new outfit for you Saku! Ohohohoho Sakura-chan will look so kawaii!!" squealed Tomoyo with stars in her eyes.  
  
Sakura sweat dropped and quietly made her way to the bathroom.  
  
~*~ 15 MINS LATER ~*~  
  
Sakura came out wearing baggy dark blue quarter pants that down just below the knee that she low ride. A red bikini top, with a white tight tank top over it. Her hair was in 2 messy braids with her navy and white trunk hat sitting side ways on her head. She wore her red dog collar with a few other silver necklaces and bracelets. She had on black eye shadow, and dark eye liner to bring out her eyes. Her shoes were her black and white Etnies shoes she wore last night.  
  
"KAWAII!!" squealed Tomoyo recording Sakura with her camcorder.  
  
"Don't you ever get tired of taping me?" asked Sakura sweat dropping.  
  
"Of course not Saku! No one can ever get tired of you!" stated Tomoyo cheerfully.  
  
Tomoyo is wearing a knee length baby blue skirt and a white tank top. She had on a silver necklace with a plum blossom on it, her hair was put up in a half pony tail and she was wearing blue converse shoes with light make up.   
  
"Well let's go eat breakfast" said Sakura heading for the door.  
  
"Yea, I'm famished!" said Tomoyo heading for the door as well.  
  
~*~ AT SCHOOL ~*~  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo reached the school and walked down the hallways to their lockers.  
  
"So Saku what do you have next?" asked Tomoyo getting out her English folder from her locker.  
  
"Maths" said Sakura getting out her math's book and shoving it in her black back pack  
  
"Oh, well I guess I'll see you in P.E!" said Tomoyo (AN: P.E is their second period)  
  
"Yep, bye!" said Sakura heading for her class.  
  
~*~ IN THE CLASSROOM ~*~  
  
Sakura walked in the class and sat down in her seat, completely oblivious of the guys staring at her with dreamy eyes while the girls have her dirty looks.  
  
Sakura slumped in her chair, put her arms on the desk, laid her head on it and closed her eyes.  
  
Then a guy with that she saw last night who was at the race last night came up to her. His spiky black hair was as spiky as ever and his ocean blue eyes glowed with mischief.  
  
"Hey, my name is Takahashi Meiko and may I asked an angel such as yourself for your name? Or don't angels have names?" he said with a flirtatious smile from his pick up line. He squat down beside her so he was eye level with her.  
  
Sakura looked up at him, and then she gave a short cruel laugh. Once she stopped laughing she gave him her deadliest death glare.  
  
"Such big words for a young boy, if you're so blind of seeing me as an angel I think you need glasses. And I don't give out my name to foolish men who think they have a chance with me, now fuck off and go run along with your slobbering friends over there and tell them to stay the hell away from me if they know what's good for them" she said with so much venom in her voice Meiko was shaking with fear.  
  
Meiko stood up abruptly and scurried back to his friends. Sakura gave a lopsided grin and went back to relaxing, not noticing that someone was watching her.  
  
Syaoran sat in the corner of the math class watching Sakura intently from the corner of his eye. He saw the whole thing that happened between Sakura and Takahashi and could have laughed when he saw the fear that was written all other Takahashi's face.  
  
He continued to watch her when the teacher came in and started the lesson.  
  
~*~ AN HOUR LATER ~*~  
  
*BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
"Ok, class dismissed!" said the teacher closing the algebra book.  
  
Everyone got up, packed their stuff and headed for second period.  
  
Sakura got up and headed to the girls changing rooms to get changed into her P.E uniform.  
  
~*~ P.E ~*~  
  
Sakura came out with Tomoyo wearing their P.E gear and headed towards the track.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol were at the track talking about the race and what they should do once they meet her.  
  
"Hey guys" said Tomoyo cheerfully  
  
"Hello" said Eriol smiling back at Tomoyo  
  
The ice king and queen both nodded their heads to each other like always.  
  
"Ok class today I am going to level you in the 20 minute run around the track" said the teacher. (AN: we had to do that at my school and it sucked like hell!!)   
  
There were some groans and some cheers coming from the group of students as they made their way to the track.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran got ready in the front line while Tomoyo and Eriol were in the middle.  
  
The teacher stood next to the track and blew his whistle when everyone was ready. There was a thunder of feet slamming against the track as the students ran along.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were neck to neck in the front, losing all the other students. Tomoyo and Eriol were in the middle, Eriol could do better but he decided to keep Tomoyo company.  
  
SxS raced against one another, trying to be the one leading but they were kept neck to neck.  
  
~*~ 10 MINS PAST ~*~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were still going their normal pace while the others slowed down a bit.  
  
'Damn, it's a hot day today!' thought Sakura wiping some sweat off her forehead. Little did she know that a certain someone with intense amber eyes was watching her.  
  
Syaoran watched Sakura while he ran. He saw the trickle of sweat made its way down her forehead as she gracefully wiped it away.  
  
'Why can't I stop looking at her?! There's just something not right about her that gets to me' he thought frustrated.  
  
Then he saw Sakura trip over and was about to catch her when she did a back hand spring and was back on her feet again.  
  
'And she does gymnastics too' he thought but can see that , that took a lot out of her since she's been running for the last 15 minutes or so.  
  
SxS just made it to the finish line when the teacher blew his whistle signaling that 20 minutes is up.  
  
Sakura went over to the sidelines and plop down on the ground exhausted.   
  
"The *pant* heat *pant* is so *pant* strong" Sakura panted shielding her eyes from the sun with her hand.  
  
"Hey Saku" panted Tomoyo sitting down next to Sakura.  
  
"Hey" said Sakura relaxing with her eyes closed, enjoying the wind blowing gently on her.  
  
"Enjoyed the run?" asked Tomoyo drinking some water from her silver colored water bottle.  
  
"Yea it was ok" said Sakura taking a sip of water from her black water bottle. Thinking to herself.  
  
"Got a lot on your mind there I see" said Eriol approaching the girls.  
  
Sakura just sat there while Tomoyo gave him one of her 1 million watt smiles.  
  
'I'm gonna go get changed now' said Sakura sending a message to Tomoyo by telepath.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura and nodded her head. "I'll come too" said Tomoyo getting up and they both left to the changing rooms, leaving a confused Eriol standing there.  
  
'What the?' he thought but shrugged it off and headed to the boys changing rooms.  
  
~*~ AFTER SCHOOL ~*~ (AN: I can't be bothered writing their school day)  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo headed for Sakura's car in the parking lot when they saw something.  
  
Meilin was being ganged up by a bunch of boys. There were at least 20 of them.  
  
Sakura can feel her blood running cold as she watched the guys try to touch her.  
  
Meilin was kicking, punching and screaming trying to get them off her but it was no use, there were too many of them. Every time she gets about 5 down the others come and attack her and when she get them down the guys she got down first recovered and start to attack her again.  
  
Sakura told Tomoyo to go in to the car and wait for her, and then she raced off to where Meilin and the guys were.  
  
"Hello boys" said Sakura in a seductive tone.  
  
The guys stopped what they were doing and looked at Sakura. Their eyes wondered all over her body as they gave her an evil smirk.  
  
Meilin looked at Sakura in wonder, of what she was going to do.  
  
"How about you leave the little girl alone and come with me instead?" Sakura asked still in her seductive voice.  
  
The guys let go of Meilin and headed towards Sakura, but stopped midway when she gave a smirk and her emerald eyes were nothing but a void.  
  
"Haven't your mother ever told you not to mess with defenseless girls?" asked Sakura coldly.  
  
The guys just stood there, amusement dancing in their eyes.  
  
"And I'll tell you why" she said as she came charging at them.  
  
She knocked out each of them one by one with her martial arts skills. When there were only 10 left she was a bit tired and her fists hurt from punching so hard. Then to her shock Meilin came to help her. Meilin jumped in and stood beside Sakura in a fighting stance.  
  
Sakura looked at Meilin with a surprise look but when Meilin gave Sakura a warm smile Sakura only gave her a lopsided grin as she went into her fighting stance.  
  
The guys fumed in anger and they charged at them.  
  
Meilin took out 5 guys and Sakura took the other 5 out.  
  
When the guys were all unconscious Meilin turned to Sakura and gave her a respectable bow.  
  
"Thank you Daidouji-san" she said as she gave Sakura a smile.  
  
"Hey, just call me Sakura and no problem" said Sakura giving Meilin a lopsided grin her eyes showed a little warmth in them.  
  
"Then you can call me Meilin" said Meilin  
  
"Do you want a ride home?" asked Sakura  
  
"Yes, thank you" said Meilin walking along side with Sakura to her car.  
  
Once they got in Tomoyo gave out a happy squeal.  
  
"Ohohohohohoho! I got all of that on tape!! You two looked so kawaii!! You two work so well together, not to mention so kawaii!!" said Tomoyo with stars in her eyes.  
  
Meilin and Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
"Eh let's just go home shall we?" asked Sakura reviving her engine and speeding off.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol came out from the shadows as they watched the car speed off to the direction of their house.  
  
"Wow, she something alright" said Eriol  
  
"That just makes me more suspicious" said Syaoran glaring at the car.  
  
"Yes I agree" said Eriol  
  
"A girl that has a perfect fitness level, can do gymnastics, martial arts, drives like a street racer and is intelligent and beautiful, that girl keeps coming up with surprises" said Eriol  
  
Then something clicked in Syaoran's head.  
  
'Drives like a street racer…' thought Syaoran.  
  
~*~ FLASH BACK ~*~  
  
"Saku, are you still gonna go tonight?" asked Tomoyo as they waited for Eriol, Meilin and Syaoran to come back with their lunch.  
  
"Yeah, I'm still going, I'm getting a lil bit broke" said Sakura  
  
"With the price you pay for the repairs, you gotta be broke" said Tomoyo jokingly  
  
~*~ END OF FLASH BACK ~*~  
  
'That's it!' thought Syaoran  
  
"Eriol" said Syaoran seriously  
  
"What?" asked Eriol  
  
"You know that time yesterday at lunch when we overheard Sakura and Tomoyo's conversation?" asked Syaoran  
  
"Yes continue" said Eriol  
  
"Well don't you think it's a bit strange that a new driver just mysteriously came out for the race and the 2 girls were talking about going out somewhere that night and how Tomoyo joked about repairs? Don't you think it's a little strange that Sakura also drives like a street racer and maybe just maybe she was the girl last night" said Syaoran  
  
Eriol put all the words Syaoran said into his head and thought about it for a while.  
  
"Yea I agree with you, it's quite suspicious so maybe we should keep an eye on her because she might not be the girl we're looking for Syaoran" said Eriol  
  
Syaoran nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Well let's go home" said Syaoran hopping in his car, Eriol following the same action.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~  
  
So how was it?? This was the 2nd chapter of Illegitimate Temptation! So it looks like Syaoran and Eriol or hot on Sakura's trail! Will they soon find out the whole secret or would they be kept wondering??? Mwhahahahahahahahahahaha!!! You just have to wait till chapter 3 comes out to find that one out!! Stay tuned to the next chapter of Illegitimate Temptation! Oh! And don't forget to leave your lovely reviews!!!! Thank you!!   
  
SxS and ExT relationships will start beginning soon, I just have to try and warm them up first! 


	3. Old Memories

Illegitimate Temptation

Hello people! Sorry for the very long update but I was kind of busy during this school holiday and all. Thank you for everyone who reviewed chapter 2 of this story. Well I'll quit talking and get on with the story!!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP owns them not me even thought I wish I did own them and I'll get Syaoran all to myself mumbles away AHEM! But that's not the point, I do not own them, and never will!! Thank you

Thank you to:

xXfantasyangelxX: Thank you so much for your review even though it was short but I still like it! I like all the reviews I get, just not Flames!

Lugia-mew: Lol! Thanks for the compliment and I'll make sure I'll review faster next time.

Cherry Jade: I'm so glad you love the last chapter! It encourages me to carry on with this story! gives Cherry Jade a hug

Wolf Blossom: Well I'm updating now and I will send you an e-mail to inform you whenever I update, thank you! smiles

KawaiinessPnay: Haha! Don't worry Sakura is still our same dense, naïve girl. She's just a little bit more different than usual, but she will change in further chapters so don't worry bout it winks

lilYingFaKitsune831: LOL! Thank you for the um kawaiiness of your review and don't worry, there'll be lots more action stuff where that came from. It's only getting started after all it IS an action/adventure! ;

Sakura Angel4: Well you'll see where this is is heading soon!

RuByMoOn17: Well I've updated! Happy now?! Lol! Thanks for the ever so short review though!

dark-wolfling: Thank you for the compliment! I'm glad you're enjoying my story!

armygurl: lol! Yup I'll keep writing this story! I'm happy that you like my story! And I'll try to update faster!

Onigiri Momoko: YAY! You like my story! So happy! jumps around I make it long because I don't want it to have lots of chapters and that's why it takes me so long to update this story but I highly doubt that this story will be a short chapter one --;;

AnimeObsessionFantasy: Yup they are getting closer to finding the answers! I don't even know what's gonna happen when they do find out the answers o.O

Yue's Lady: Lol! Thank you for the compliment! And I will send you e-mails whenever I update a story with the link on it! I don't like hunting down fanfics either!

TenshiSakuraLi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Please don't kill me! Especially in my sleep!! I'm working on it right now!! starts typing speedily HOOOOOOOOOE!!!!!!

Lidragon: WOW! Thanks for the compliments! I really appreciate them!! gives lidragon a hug!

Mignightpheniox: Thanks for the review!

Purexblue: I updated alright! Thanks for the review though!

Star Tigress: I'm soooo glad you love my ficcie!!!! dances around Pairtree very happy yah!!! grins like an idiot !

Chapter 3: Old memories

PREVIOUSLY

'That's it!' thought Syaoran

"Eriol" said Syaoran seriously

"What?" asked Eriol

"You know that time yesterday at lunch when we overheard Sakura and Tomoyo's conversation?" asked Syaoran

"Yes continue" said Eriol

"Well don't you think it's a bit strange that a new driver just mysteriously came out for the race and the 2 girls were talking about going out somewhere that night and how Tomoyo joked about repairs? Don't you think it's a little strange that Sakura also drives like a street racer and maybe just maybe she was the girl last night" said Syaoran

Eriol put all the words Syaoran said into his head and thought about it for a while.

"Yea I agree with you, it's quite suspicious so maybe we should keep an eye on her because she might not be the girl we're looking for Syaoran" said Eriol

Syaoran nodded his head in agreement.

"Well let's go home" said Syaoran hopping in his car, Eriol following the same action.

NOW

"Thanks guys" said Meilin getting out of the car and heading towards a huge mansion about 5 times bigger than Sakura's and Tomoyo's.

"No problem, we're glad to help" said Tomoyo smiling cheerfully while Sakura just nodded her head with a tiny smile.

"Wow! Did the sun just shined or did you just smiled at me?" asked Meilin light heartedly when she saw Sakura give her a tiny smile, even if it was just a small one she was happy.

"So what are you up to tomorrow? Since it's the weekend and all." asked Meilin

"Sakura here is gonna go look for a job while I'm gonna go shopping, you wanna come?" asked Tomoyo

"Yea! I'll love to!" said Meilin with a big smile

"Cool! I guess I'll pick you up at 10:30 is that ok?" asked Tomoyo

"Yeah, that's awesome! Bye you guys!" said Meilin walking to her mansion

"Laters Meilin." said Tomoyo as Sakura drove off.

THE NEXT DAY

"TOMOYO GET BACK HERE!!!" yelled an auburn haired teen that was wearing a white tank top and a pair of light blue checkered boxers chasing another teen with raven hair wearing lilac colored pajama pants with a white tank top that had a blue bear on it.

"But Sakura why don't you wear a skirt today?!?! After all you do look much better in one and that is exactly what you need to get a job!" said Tomoyo trying to get away from Sakura while holding a pair of navy blue baggy's.

Sakura stopped running and stared at Tomoyo panting. 'She does have a point there' she thought while Tomoyo took this opportunity to run for her life.

"Fine" Sakura sighed walking back to her room slamming the door in the process.

"That's strange she actually listened to me" Tomoyo blinked a few times while heading up stairs herself.

20 MINUTES LATER

Sakura came out wearing a dark denim skirt that looks like it's been ripped on the bottom and there were a few frayed bits sticking out here and there. The skirt reached up to her mid thigh and she accompanied it with a black leather belt that had silver studs in them and chains. She wore a blood red bikini top and a black tank top over it. She had on her favorite red choker with silver spikes and some silver and black bracelets. Her hair was let down and she wore black eye shadow, black eye liner and some pink lip gloss. To top off the outfit she wore her black knee high platforms that has laces (not zips!).

"Ok Tomoyo I'm going I'll probably see you when this day ends." said Sakura heading out the door to her black WRX sighing in the process.

"Yep! Good luck with finding a job!" yelled Tomoyo from up stairs.

Sakura got in her car and drove off into the city of Hong Kong.

TOMOYO

"Hmmm what should I wear?" Tomoyo wondered out loud searching through her closet and draws.

35 MINUTES LATER

Tomoyo came out wearing a pair of tight hipster's jeans and a navy blue top with a white collar. On the top it had a picture of a play boy bunny. She blow dried her hair straight and she wore some silver bangles and a silver necklace. She had on some sparkling silver eye shadow and pink lip gloss. She also wore white Nike shoes to top it off.

Tomoyo ran out of the house and got into her silver Mercedes and drove to Meilin's house um I mean mansion (AN: Lot's of sliver stuff neh? Lol!)

BACK TO SAKURA

'Oh man! It's been an hour and I still can't find a job!' Sakura thought holding the newspaper in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

Then something caught her eye. It's a club called 'Secret' and they are holding auditions for singers.

Sakura walked into the club and saw some people trialing out and 3 other people watching them sitting on a table with a paper and a pen. 'They must be the judges' she thought.

Once the person who was currently on stage finished and headed off Sakura decided to have a try.

"Um excuse me sir but where do you sign up to audition?" Sakura asked politely

The man looked up from his sheets of papers and looked at her.

"Well just write your name here and go up there and show us what you got" he said

Sakura nodded and wrote her name on the sheet of paper underneath the others who applied.

Sakura made her way to the stage while thinking in her head what to sing.

"Ok so Ms Daidouji please start." said a lady eyeing her intently.

Sakura took a deep breath and just sang what came to her.

I tried to kill the pain,  
But only brought more.  
So much more  
I'm dying,  
And I'm pouring, crimson regret, and betrayal.

Sakura started to dance a bit, going with the flow.

I'm dying,  
Praying,  
Bleeding,  
Screaming.  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.

The judges' eyes widen in surprise. She had an amazing voice.

Do you remember me?  
Lost for so long.  
Will you be on the other side?  
Will you forgive me?

I'm dying,  
Praying,  
Bleeding,  
Screaming.

Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?

Sakura thought that it'll be best to end it there and looked at the judges faces. Once she saw their facial she had to hide a smirk. They all looked at her with wide eyes and open mouths.

"So how was it?" she asked innocently.

"That was amazing!" said one with brown hair and orange with a mix of gold eyes. He recovered from his shock before the other and gave her a small smile.

"Yes I agree you are the best we've seen so far" said a woman with black hair with red highlights and sky blue eyes.

"I think we got our singer for this club!" said another man with black with brown highlights and sky blue eyes like the woman.

"Well that says it, you're hired!" said the man with the brown hair.

"Really???" asked Sakura

"Yeah!" said the woman

"When do I start?" Sakura asked

"Well we're having out opening night tonight since this club has just been built so you can start tonight. We'll give you the songs to sing for tonight. Can you come at 5 o'clock to practice though? The club opens at 7 and the performance will start at 8 till 9. Got it?" said the woman.

Sakura nodded her head in response

"Oh and by the way I'm Miaka Chang, this guy here points to the man with the black hair is my twin brother Akito Chang and the other guy there is Izumi Hikago a family friend" said Miaka

"How old are you exactly?" asked Akito

"17 years old, what about you? You guys look pretty young to own a club" said Sakura

"We're all 19, we transferred here from California and we had spare money left so we decided to open up our own club" said Izumi

"Oh ok" said Sakura

"Here are the lyrics to the songs you'll be singing tonight and the beat to each one of them" said Miaka handing Sakura a book with a CD.

"Thank you, I have to get going now I guess I'll see ya at 5" said Sakura grabbing her black small back pack and exiting out of the club.

"Wow she's hot!" said Izumi

"Yeah! Dang man!" said Akito

Miaka just laughed and started to get ready.

'Boys….' she sighed mentally.

BACK TO WHERE SAKURA IS

"Wow! I can't believe it! That was kind of easy" said Sakura starting up her engine and speeding off.

'Now where to go?? I don't want to go home yet hmmm maybe I'll go to a park' she thought heading towards the public park.

TOMOYO AND MEILIN AT THE MALL

"Oh my god!! This mall is so huge!" squealed Tomoyo filming all the shops with her camera.

Meilin sweat dropped at this.

"Uh yea" she said

"Come on what are you standing there for?!" said Tomoyo grabbing a hold of Meilin and dragging her to the nearest clothes shop.

"Umm ok" said a dot eyed Meilin

"Oh my god! That little girl is so kawaii! She reminds me of Sakura-chan when we were little!" said Tomoyo filming a small girl with caramel colored hair that was in pig tails and moss green eyes that were shining with happiness. She was wearing a pink frilly dress and sucking her thumb.

"Sakura? Like that? Yeah right!" said Meilin

"Believe me she was! She was one of the nicest, caring, naive and most open girl in kindergarten! Well that was till that day" said Tomoyo her eyes glazed over while remembering the past.

"Huh? What happened Tomoyo?" asked Meilin her face had an unreadable look but her eyes were full of curiosity.

Tomoyo gave a deep sigh and looked at Meilin straight in the eye. 'Should I trust her?' she thought but she had a feeling that she could trust Meilin so she decided to tell.

"Let's go to a café ok?" asked Tomoyo

Meilin nodded her head and followed Tomoyo towards Starbucks.

Tomoyo and Meilin took a seat at a table and Tomoyo began to tell her story.

#FLASH BACK#

Tomoyo and Sakura were playing in the back yard at Tomoyo's house.

"Catch me if you can!" giggled little Sakura.

"Aww come on Sakura! You're running too fast!" said Tomoyo panting

Sakura slowed down her speed so Tomoyo could catch up to her.

"Got'cha!" squealed Tomoyo as she pounced on Sakura

The 2 girls laughed as they rolled on the soft grass when suddenly a teary eyed Sonomi came running to them.

"S-Sakura may I speak with y-you please?" she asked

Sakura nodded her head and followed Sonomi out of the garden.

"Auntie are you okay?" she asked innocently.

Sonomi couldn't bare looking at the child for the disturbing news she was going to tell her so she tried to tell her in the most un-painful way possible.

"Um Sakura your mommy, daddy and Touya are sleeping now" said Sonomi quietly

"When will they wake up?" Sakura asked

"Well you see, they won't wake up…..they are sleeping peacefully in heaven" said Sonomi trying to hold back the tears.

Sakura tilted her head to the side.

"Heaven? Isn't that where people go when they don't wake up?" asked Sakura (AN: Remember she's 5!)

Sonomi nodded her unable to hold her tears.

Sakura's eyes started to water up as the realization hit her.

"I won't see them again will I?" she asked. Her bangs hid half her face so you couldn't see her eyes.

Sonomi nodded her head sadly and pulled Sakura into her arms.

"Sakura from now on this is your new home and your new name is Sakura….Daidouji" she said as she whispered the last part out.

Sakura could only nod her head in understanding.

3 DAYS LATER

A small girl dressed in black stood in front of three grave stones holding a beautiful bouquet of fresh cherry blossoms, peach blossoms, and nadeshikos with some ivy leaves here and there.

"Thank you for everything….but I only wish you were still here because without you I am lost….." she whispered sadly as tears trickled down her rosy cheeks.

She softly laid the bouquet down and quietly walked away from the grave.

She walked towards a black limo that was waiting for her but before she entered it she looked back at her beloved family once more before going into the vehicle and they drove off.

# END OF FLASHBAK #

"Oh my god…I never knew she had such a devastating childhood" whispered Meilin wiping a few tears that managed to escape her ruby eyes.

"That was the last time we saw the innocent and sweet Sakura and since then she trained herself to be a perfectionist. She was a straight A student, athletic, intelligent, mastered martial arts and she had her looks. She builds up a wall around herself so no one could get in and all these years her heart seems to be surrounded by ice. I only wish that someone could melt the ice around her heart once more and make her be her old self again. You'll think she's heartless but you just have to know her true self" said Tomoyo sadly

"You know what Tomoyo?!" asked Meilin with a smile on her face

"What?" asked Tomoyo

"I have a plan on my mind, a plan to get the old Sakura back" said Meilin as her smile grew bigger.

"And how's that?" asked Tomoyo raising an elegant eyebrow.

Meilin whispered the plan in Tomoyo's ear while she listened carefully. (AN: I'm not gonna tell you what the plan is! Because I have no idea what the plan will be! Lol! sweat drops)

After Meilin told Tomoyo the plan Tomoyo grinned from ear to ear.

"That idea is just GENIUS!" Tomoyo squealed with stars in her eyes.

"O-hohohoho! I can't wait to get everything on tape!" she said holding up her camcorder.

Meilin sweat dropped and fell down anime style.

AT THE LI MANSION

Eriol and Syaoran walked into a fairly large room where the elders were waiting. Once they entered they bowed in respect and waited in silence until the elders spoke.

"Have you had any clues of finding this girl?" asked one of the elders.

"We have our suspicions on a certain girl, but we're not positive if it's really her" said Eriol

"You must find this girl quick! Every hour that goes by the more her heart is growing dark! And that would not only endanger the Li Clan but the world as well!!" boomed the elder that was sitting in the middle.

"Have patience! We are trying the best we can! Put some thought in what we're doing for you! You aren't the ones who have to hunt down for some so called 'powerful' sorcerer! We don't even have proper clues for kami's sake!!" yelled Syaoran. He lost his patience on the elders a while ago with this.

"Li Xiao Lang! That is no way to speak to your elders!" said Yelan giving her son a death glare.

"Yes mother" said Syaoran through gritted teeth. He stayed quiet but kept glaring at the elders.

"Xiao Lang is right though, you must have patience on us, this task is not as easy as it seems" said Eriol

The elders looked at the two boys standing in front of them with blank expressions on their faces when suddenly the elder in the middle spoke.

"You have a month, the clock is ticking and we don't have that much time to capture this person before she turns to the dark side" said another elder

"You are dismissed, this meeting is now over" they all said in unison.

Syaoran and Eriol bowed again and headed for the door.

WHEN THEY ARE OUTSIDE

"I can't believe this!" growled Syaoran

"Don't worry Syaoran, we'll finish this mission in time" said Eriol with a calm smile.

"Easy for you to say" whispered Syaoran but Eriol heard it.

"Hey, why don't we go out into the city for a while to cool down? What do you think?" asked Eriol

All Syaoran did was grunt and stomped out of the house mumbling incoherent words.

"I'll take that as a yes" said Eriol smiling that mysterious smile of his and following Syaoran into his black spider.

AT THE MALL

Syaoran parked his car in the underground parking lot and got out.

"Let's go to Starbucks" said Eriol cheerfully.

"Whatever" said Syaoran walking to the elevator, followed by Eriol.

STARBUCKS CAFÉ

"So, why is Syaoran so cold?" asked Tomoyo

"Well, his father died when he was young and his mother was never there for him so he kept training his whole life and he blocked himself away from the world…….away from having a social life and friends" sighed Meilin sadly.

"Oh, I see" said Tomoyo sadly.

Suddenly Meilin squinted her eyes as if trying to make out something from the distance.

"Hey is it me or do those guys over there look like Syaoran and Eriol?" asked Meilin nodding her head to the direction of where the guys are standing.

Tomoyo turned her head to the direction Meilin pointed and saw a guy with messy chestnut hair and amber eyes and another guy with a slightly messy navy hair and mysterious sapphire eyes.

"Hey I think you're right, they do look like Eriol and Syaoran" said Tomoyo

Meilin took a hold of Tomoyo's arm and dragged her to where the guys were standing. As they got closer the guy's faces got clearer and clearer.

"SYAORAN! ERIOL!!" yelled Meilin when she finally noticed them and she sprinted towards them, still holding Tomoyo.

The guys looked at Meilin as if she was a crazy monkey that ran out of the zoo.

"What are you doing here?" asked Eriol

"I'm here with Tomoyo, we just had coffee" said Meilin happily with a bright smile plastered on her face.

"Oh, well Syaoran and I were just going to go into Starbucks" said Eriol politely his eyes glued on the raven haired beauty.

Tomoyo felt his gaze on her and began to blush as she fiddled with her purse.

"Do you mind if we join you then??" asked Meilin still with that bright smile plastered on her face.

"Of course, we would love to have two beautiful women accompany us" said Eriol leading them to the Starbucks café.

Syaoran mentally sighed in his head. 'This is gonna be a loooong day' he thought to himself.

AT THE PARK

Sakura walked down the concrete reading the lyrics to the songs she was going to perform tonight while the autumn breeze blew her bangs out of her face.

Her head phones piercing the silent atmosphere in the park as she hummed the songs while singing the words in her head.

'Man… this is going to be a long night' she thought to herself sighing.

And that's it for now, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Stay tuned to Chapter 4: Whoever said I can't sing?

Preview:

"AHHHHHHHHH! YOU BAKA! WHY YOU HAD TO GO DO THAT?!" yelled the girl as she stared at her broken shoe in tears.

"WELL EXCUSE ME! BUT WASN'T IT YOU WHO TOUCHED ME FIRST?!" yelled the guy clutching his head in pain.

'And I always thought they were mature' sighed the guy as he stared at the scene before him.

'Man these people are stupid....' thought the raven head girl sweat dropping.


End file.
